Fruition
by NoRatCat
Summary: On a fine day in White Deer Park. Plucky has a race with Dash, unaware that a certain plan has come to fruition. Crossover with Avengers Infinity War.


It had been some time since the defeat of the rats. Yet again, the animals of Farthing Wood had made it through another trial. From the journey to White Deer Park, to Scarface, they had banded together and made it through. Many changes were in store for the park, and the one who felt it the most was none other than Plucky.

"So, how are you adjusting to things being the leader and all?" Plucky's friend Dash the hare asked.

The fox pondered for a moment before answering. "Well it is different Dash, but I think I might have a handle on things."

"Have you decided on who the second in command is going to be?" Dash suddenly asked.

That once more made Plucky ponder. "Actually no I haven't."

He knew the animals were still talking about who should be his right hand animal. Honestly he had put it off, not wanting to address it or play favorites.

"Little piece of advice, don't make it Weasel or Owl." Dash suggested.

Plucky noticed Dash's insistence in her voice. He could understand her not wanting Weasel to be second in command, but Owl had wisdom and experience. "Why's that Dash?"

"Well for one thing, the position would go to their heads. They wouldn't shut up about it." Dash answered.

Plucky let out a good natured laugh, one which Dash joined in. "I suppose you're right."

"Now, if you needed a suggestion, I would suggest a young, pretty hare in her prime." Dash said, her ears rising as she spoke of this aforementioned hare.

Seeing right through his friend's words, Plucky could only smile. "Well perhaps this young pretty hare would fancy a race?"

"Again? I always win." Dash said.

"Well I'm feeling extra lucky today." Plucky announced staring straight ahead. "To the gorse bush."

"And back again?" Dash finished.

"You're on." Plucky said getting into position.

Dash herself got into position as well. "If I win, you totally have to make me second in command."

"Deal." Said Plucky.

In a shot, the two were off. Plucky kept on ahead, following his pace and trying not to concentrate on his opponent. He kept a good eye for anything that could deter him, like a weasel in the wrong place. But thankfully he was good. He kept going, pressing on, until at last.

"I won!" Plucky had made it to the gorse bush, and turning around, made it back to the starting position. He couldn't believe it, he had actually beaten Dash. A fox outrun a hare. "Dash can you believe it?" He said excitedly. But he heard no response from his friend. "Dash?"

"Plucky?"

Plucky heard Dash's voice. The hare sounded neither happy nor disappointed. In fact, her breathing sounded labored. Looking over to his friend, he noticed her steps were faltering, moving slowly and aimlessly.

"Dash? Are you alright?" Plucky said rushing over to his friend.

Dash looked up, her eyes full of worry and confusion. "Plucky I...I don't feel so good." She said.

The odd thing is Dash looked healthy. Had been all day. Perhaps she had ingested poison? That couldn't be the case. With the poison stream, the affects had been instant, and he had been with Dash practically all day.

"Why don't we go to the stream and get you a drink?" Plucky suggested.

Dash managed a small smile. "That sounds...that sounds great."

As Dash uttered the last words of the sentence, something happened. Plucky's mind couldn't comprehend at first. He looked at his friend and for a moment, he saw something come off her body. It was small, but then spread like wildfire.

In an instant, the hare had dissolved, and became dust in the wind. And then, she was gone.

Plucky stared wide eyed at the sight, and he could only say one thing: "Dash?"

XXX

"Useless twerp!" Weasel shouted.

Once more, the weasel couple had been fighting, and sure enough, Measly was receiving the blunt of it.

"I can't believe it! Out of all of the weasels in the park, why did I have to get stuck with a twerp like you!?"

Cleo and Fido giggled at their father's misfortune. Sometimes it was funny whenever their mother got like this. And they just sat back and watched the show.

"I mean look at my poor little weasels! They're going to grow up to be just like you!" Weasel spat. "And their children and their children's children, and soon I'll have an entire family line of twerpish descendants!"

Weasel wasn't the kind of creature to plan on starting a family. Not to say she wasn't grateful for her children. She did love them. It's just Weasel was a carefree sort of girl. Frankly she and Measly had been fooling about and then Weasel found herself pregnant.

"Weasel?"

And here it came. Weasel knew Measly was going to fawn all over her, just as he had done before. It had become second nature to the mustelid, and Weasel fully expected it. But that wasn't the case.

Looking over to her husband, she noticed he seemed listless. "Measly?"

Measly looked over to his wife, "Weasel I feel..." And then he was gone, dissolved into dust.

Weasel's eyes widened in alarm, as did Cleo and Fido's. "Measly!" Weasel cried out in alarm.

XXX

"Oh Spike matey." Toad said, coming to a halt.

"Toad?" The rat replied.

"Matey I don't feel so..." And Toad was gone.

Spike looked on in alarm, and then noticed he himself was dissolving. And before long, the two animals were gone.

XXX

Fox looked on towards the verdant greenery of White Deer Park.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Fox asked.

Vixen leaned upon her mate lovingly. "Yes, it is. And it's all thanks to you."

Fox had led them against one thing or another, and now here they were, in retirement. The pair wanted nothing more than to live out the rest of their days together. They had one another, concentrating on what lay ahead. They were so lost in the moment, they felt nothing as their bodies became dust in the wind.

XXX

_And it wasn't just the animals that were affected…_

"That damn stupid dog is going to be the death of me!" Tom Griggs shouted as he angrily stomped into his house.

"Now Tom." His wife Betsy cautioned.

"I swear he can't follow a simple command!" Tom said, not bothering to hide his rage. Turning around, Tom was about to say something, and then he was gone.

A great shattering gave out as Betsy dropped the plate she was cleaning, and she too was gone.

XXX

"All right your time is up." The mother said as she opened the attic door.

As before, her son had gotten himself in trouble, and being locked in the attic was his punishment. However, when she opened the door, she found no trace of her boy.

"Son?" She called, but noticed no sign of him, not even in any hiding places. "Where is that boy?" She said before heading out of the attic.

She failed to notice the family cat shivering in fright, for she had watched as the young boy dissolved into nothing.

XXX

And it wasn't just Earth that felt this phenomenon. All across the universe, people watched as their loved ones vanished into nothing. And on a distant planet, Thanos the Mad Titan watched the sunrise; content his plans had come to fruition.

A/N: Okay, been a while since I posted anything Farthing Wood related. Back in the day, I wrote some Farthing Wood crossovers, and some of them were pretty good. So after seeing Avengers Endgame, I decided to write this. I mean they did say the finger snap extended to animals too.


End file.
